the hawk in flames
by rspara
Summary: hawkeye has been waiting for years for her commander to notice her. not just as a friend or as a soldier, but as his love. (im sorry if i dont write alot... ill try to continue it and finish it someday...)
1. Chapter 1

Riza straightened up and stretched her arms above her head. Yawning, she turned away from the pistol she had been cleaning and looked at Roy. Her boss was fast asleep, head on his desk. A small line of drool connecting his mouth and the papers he was supposed to be filling out. Riza smiled and watched him sleep for a while.

This was the first time in months she had seen him completely relaxed. With all the hard work he had been doing lately, she had sometimes wondered if he ever slept at all. He is always like this when Ed is out in the field, worrying twice as much as he normally does. He really cares for those boys, whether he is willing to admit it or not.

Roy twitched, a strand of black hair falling into his face. Riza felt a warm glow in her heart. She knew she shouldn't love her commander the way she did, but looking at his peaceful face she knew she would fall for him again and again. Tenderly she reached out to brush away the stray hair.

"Riza…" Roy muttered softly, his eyes flickering but remaining shut. Her heart leaped into her throat, pounding hard. He sounded so gentle and caring, so _loving_ that tears sprung to her eyes. If only he would talk to her like that when he was awake. If only she meant something more to him than just a lieutenant.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Riza tried to forget what had happened that night. Whatever her heart said, life would go on. This was the way she had lived for years, pushing away her feelings, and hiding behind her indifferent mask. As much as she longed for him, she was a soldier and Roy was her commander. That was the way things had been between them from the day they had met. It was just fact of her life.

But it still hurt. Every day Roy talked to her, never guessing how deeply her feelings for him went. Every day he casually flirted with her, and her heart broke knowing that he didn't mean it.

Today is a new day, Riza thought to herself. Maybe I will finally be over him. _Or maybe,_ the traitorous part of her heart said, _he will finally love me back. _

Shaking her head at herself, Riza stretched out one hand and opened the door to Roy's office. The room looked the same as it had last night. There were piles of papers leaning against the sides of Roy's polished desk. The window in the back of the room was slightly open, light filtering through the dusty panes. And the chair she had pulled over last night was still there.

Today however, it was colonel Mustang sitting in it, not her.

"Hello sir," Riza said.

"Good morning Riza, was Mustang's reply. He looked up from the newspaper he had been reading to stare at her. "You're looking good today."

Ignoring Roy's casual compliment, Riza asked: "Sir, where are the others?"

Riza was not the only soldier that worked under Mustang. With her were Heymans Breda, Jean Havoc, Kain Fuery, and Valto Falman. Together those four added humor and life to an otherwise boring workday. They also, she noticed now that they were not there, eased some of the tension between her and Roy.

"Don't you remember Riza? I gave them the week off."

"Why, Sir? There is so much work to do."

"Well…" Roy said, his face taking on a slightly peevish look, "because you are so good at these kinds of things, I figured you would help me get it all done."

"Sir!" Riza said, exasperated. "I am your lieutenant, not your secretary."

"Well…" Roy said again, changing tactics, "it's a good opportunity for us to spend some time together, you know?" He grinned, not noticing the very slight blush that rose to Riza's face.

"Very funny sir." Riza said, trying to calm her heartbeat. How could Roy not notice what he was doing to her?

Two tense hours of paper shuffling later, (tense for her anyway, Roy seemed positively cheerful.) there was a loud knock on the door.

Riza jumped a little in her seat, and Roy looked up. He was just about to say something, but was cut off by the door creaking open. A winded and red-faced messenger stepped through the gap, panting hard.

"Colonel," he said, looking at Mustang and gasping for breath, "I have an important message for you."

"Yes?" Roy asked, standing up. "What is it?"

"It's the Elric brothers sir, they need your help."


	3. Chapter 3

(Author note: _I'm really sorry about this chapter….. I said I would have it by last week, but I was really busy and stuff. It's really not even a good chapter, more of a filler. ;-; sorry.)_

Roy's face went white, "What do you mean they need my help?"

"I don't know sir," the message boy said, panting hard, "The call got cut off before Major Elric could explain. I heard screaming in the background though." The boy stood by the door shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." Roy said his voice slightly strained. The boy sighed with relief before giving a hasty "Yes sir" and leaving the office.

As soon as the door closed, Mustang turned to face Riza. "I'm going to help them." He said."

"It might be dangerous, sir" Riza replied, carefully keeping her voice calm.

"That's what it's for right?" Roy said, his voice rising. "Being an alchemist I mean. So you can help people, even if it _is_ dangerous."

Riza felt the familiar warm glow spreading its self through her chest. He was amazing, her Roy. Just when she thought she had him figured out, he would say something so unexpected, she would be left completely stunned. Maybe that's why she kept chasing him. Why she could never let him go.

Riza took a deep breath, smothering her emotions, and said: "Then let me come with you."

_A few hours later:_

To her surprise, Roy hadn't argued with her decision to come. He had just nodded his head and let her follow him out of his office.

Now, they were riding side by side through the gates of central, the atmosphere heavy with their silence.

Riza was the first to break it. "Sir, why horses? We would be faster in an automobile."

"The Elric brothers are at Winery's house." Roy replied, not even turning to look at her. "The road won't hold a car. Horses are the best way to get through."

Riza began to feel uneasy. She had been to the Rockbell's house before, and gad always been able to take a car. It shouldn't be any different this time. _Unless…._ She thought,_ unless the road was washed out when the river flooded. It would also explain why Full metal and his brother haven't returned to central yet. _ When they had left, it was supposed to be a quick trip to get Ed's automail fixed. But, they had been gone for three months. Riza's uneasiness intensified. If the road was that much of a problem, how were they supposed to make it?

Like he had read her thoughts, Roy turned and looked at her. "It's alright Riza, we'll make it." He said comfortingly.

"I wish I had your confidence, sir." Riza said, turning away from his gaze and focusing on the road ahead of her.

Whatever happens to us, I'll keep Roy safe. She silently promised to herself. We'll be ok.


End file.
